


Un homme sensationnel (nouvelle)

by Raspoudy



Category: Aliénation - Fandom, Nouvelle - Fandom, Sensations - Fandom, Travail - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspoudy/pseuds/Raspoudy
Summary: Suivez une journée dans la vie d'un homme sensationnel.





	Un homme sensationnel (nouvelle)

Il ouvrit les yeux, gesticula gentiment sous ses trois couettes, glissa sur ses draps, puis posa, finalement, un pied (le droit), sur le sol. Au contact du parquet, devenu frais durant la nuit, sa peau se contracta, et une petite décharge électrique le tira soudainement de son confort, pour le plonger dans la réalité crue. Une fois les deux extrémités de ses jambes protégées confortablement au fond de deux chaussons en polaire, il entreprit de descendre les escaliers. Chaque pas lui demandait un effort particulier car chaque matin, son corps lui réclamait davantage de temps pour émerger du sommeil, sortir de la léthargie si profonde et si confortable dans laquelle il était plongé, souvent trop peu de temps. Les marches craquèrent sous les pas qu’il effectuait lentement, comme ralenti par un ensemble de rouages invisibles et rouillés qui constitueraient son organisme, et qui grinceraient un peu plus à chaque nouveau mouvement. Une fois le pied posé sur la moquette du rez-de-chaussée, il ôta ses chaussons afin de ressentir la douceur du tapis. Les boucles caressèrent la plante de ses pieds tout doucement, et il reçut de nouvelles, toute petites décharges, différentes des précédentes en cela que celles-ci étaient similaires aux frissons ressentis lorsqu’une personne habile sait user de ses doigts pour chatouiller un endroit sensible de votre corps. Cette sensation était à la fois légèrement intolérable, et plaisante, somme toute grisante.

Son ventre, avant même qu’il ne franchisse le seuil en métal gris de sa cuisine, avait commencé à se tordre, à émettre des plaintes que d’autres personnes auraient pu entendre, si d’autres personnes il y avait eu. Il sentit comme des bulles à l’intérieur de ce qu’il identifia comme son estomac, et il lui sembla que celui-ci avait terminé de digérer le repas de la veille, qu’il avait à présent préparé suffisamment d’un liquide acide et corrosif pour digérer le suivant, qui devrait, pour être à la hauteur de la demande, être copieux. Ce repas devrait aussi être ingéré très bientôt, puisqu’il lui semblait déjà sentir que le liquide s’apprêtait à dissoudre la paroi de son estomac.

Il se saisit donc de la première boîte qui lui tomba sous la main. En l’agrippant, il la sentit légère, et lorsque son contenu émit le bruit naturel des céréales qui, prisonnières dans un sachet en plastique, s’entre-choquent (un son similaire à celui qu’elles font lorsqu’elles sont broyées par des dents insensibles, mais qui est plus doux, puisqu’il évoque davantage une glissade inoffensive, qu’un acte de concassage rendu brutal par l’habitude), lorsque les céréales produisirent ce bruit, son estomac émit une plainte plus grave, plus douloureuse. Il s’empressa donc de choisir un bol, d’y glisser une cuillère (qui, en tombant à l’intérieur, frappa les parois du récipient, créant une musique aiguë, qui résonna dans son crâne quelques secondes après le choc) et d’empoigner la brique de lait, encore fraîche et humide de sa nuit passée dans le réfrigérateur. Les céréales, qui flottaient d’abord sur le lait dans le bol, puis dans la cuillère en direction de sa bouche, en descendant le long de sa trachée, et en atteignant son estomac furieux de ce jeûne jugé trop long, lui firent l’effet d’une délivrance.

Ses chaussures de travail solidement attachées à ses pieds, il enfila son manteau et se tassa, imperceptiblement à l’oeil nu, sous l’effet du poids de la vieille laine compacte sur ses épaules. Puis, de sa main, il saisit la poignée, fraiche, de la porte d’entrée, tourna sèchement, d’un coup, à gauche, et tira la sphère dorée jusqu’à lui. En s’ouvrant, la porte laissa entrer un vent froid, qui avait sûrement attendu là toute la nuit qu’elle s’entre-baille pour pénétrer à l’intérieur de la demeure. La peau de tout son corps se contracta, créant une douleur soudaine et violente qui trancha brutalement avec la mollesse autorisée et entretenue par ses couvertures, et qui avait survécu, non sans difficulté, jusqu’ici. La poignée extérieure était gelée, et cette sensation lui sembla se marier parfaitement avec le cliquetis aigu que produisirent ses clés lorsqu’il les sortit du fond de sa poche pour verrouiller l’entrée. Puis ses pas firent crisser la neige en l’écrasant sans considération jusqu’à sa voiture. À l’intérieur de celle-ci, il recouvra vite la chaleur de son lit, quelques minutes après le réveil du moteur. L’air chaud, soufflé par les quelques bouches placées stratégiquement dans l’automobile, mit fin au processus efficace de congélation, déjà bien entamé, qui avait commencé par geler son nez, lui ôtant la capacité de sentir quoi que ce soit, mise à part l’odeur si particulière du froid. Il se détendit, et s’étala sur le siège en tissu tendu.

En arrivant sur son lieu de travail, il déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau prévu à cet effet, et recouvra sa taille. Il ressentait déjà un autre poids, celui de la chaleur qui agissait sur lui comme une couverture dense, avec laquelle quelqu’un l’aurait recouvert jusqu’en haut du visage, de manière à ce qu’il ne puisse plus respirer librement que dans cette bulle, un espace réduit où l’air respiré était si chaud qu’il peinait à s’introduire en lui. L’air de dehors était trop frais, mais celui de l’intérieur était bien trop étouffant. Il marcha à pas lents, mais assurés, jusqu’à son poste de travail, sa place, et entama sa tâche. Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, elle vint finalement.

Il l’avait attendue, physiquement. Ses membres ne s’étaient jamais relâchés depuis qu’il était arrivé, mais lorsqu’elle fit son entrée, il se crispèrent davantage, et il ne fut bientôt plus capable que d’effectuer des gestes saccadés, mécaniques, rouillés. Il sentait qu’elle se dirigeait vers lui, et son coeur aussi, puisqu’il se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite, beaucoup plus fort, résonnant, à chaque nouveau battement, dans l’entièreté de son corps. Son ventre se remit à le torturer, comme s’il avait voulu s’avaler, se dissoudre lui-même pour disparaitre à jamais. Mais l’entreprise fut interrompue lorsqu’elle abattit soudain ses deux mains sur son plan de travail. Pour le coup, son coeur cessa net toute activité, et se tut pour la laisser parler :

« Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que nous devons procéder à un élagage dans nos équipes. Et malgré votre ancienneté, je crains que nous n’ayons pas d’autre choix que de nous séparer de vous. Navrée. Vous disposez de la journée pour récupérer toutes vos affaires. Bonne journée, monsieur, et joyeuses fêtes. »

En regagnant le froid de l’extérieur, chargé d’un carton contenant toutes ses affaires accumulées ces quinze dernières années, il prit une grande inspiration, la retint quatre secondes, puis expira quatre autres secondes. Le froid recommençait déjà à l’engourdir. Mais au lieu de fuir, il resta là, les pieds enterrés sous la neige, en dépit de ses chaussures bon marché qui buvaient déjà l’eau. Les rouages qui le constituaient, plus rouillés que jamais, semblaient prêts à casser sous l’effet du froid. Lorsqu’il cessa de sentir ses orteils, il reprit sa marche jusqu’à la voiture, aussi rouillée que son propriétaire, et s’y engouffra. Il s’y sentit protégé pendant les quelques minutes qu’il prit à contempler le niveau, prodigieusement bas, de l’essence. L’aiguille de la jauge autorisait un voyage d'environ trente kilomètres. Pile ce qui lui suffirait.

En conduisant, il repensa à sa vieille maisonnette, qui penchait un peu trop vers la droite depuis ce léger tremblement de terre qui remontait à bien longtemps à présent, et aux solutions qu’il avait vainement tentées pour la chauffer à moindre coût. Puis son estomac se réveilla, et il songea à ce copieux repas dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps, peut-être déjà depuis une éternité. Il imaginait parfaitement les beaux légumes verts et luisants, gourmands, qu’il prendrait le temps de mâcher, et mélangerait à la bonne viande accompagnée d’une sauce onctueuse, et aux pommes de terres gentiment rôties au four, fondant sous le beurre, qui viendraient le rassasier pour de bon, et contenter, enfin, son estomac colérique.

Il se gara, pour finir, juste avant le pont et sortit de sa voiture. Le travail à l’usine avait rendu sa démarche imparfaite, boiteuse, et ses mains calleuses. La neige crissait toujours sous ses pieds quand il arriva devant la rambarde qui le séparait du vide. En posant les main dessus, il ressentit le froid qui avait achevé son processus sur elle : sa peau y resta presque collée. En y mettant le pied, il constata qu’une fine couche de glace était venue la recouvrir, elle formait un glaçage frais, scintillant et glissant sous sa semelle lisse. En équilibre, il contempla la vue qu’il s’offrait enfin le temps d’admirer vraiment : au loin, les collines et les maisons se confondaient dans la nuit pour ne former qu’un tout beau parce qu’uni. De là, il ne distinguait que les lumières semblables à des étoiles. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de faire ce qu’il s’était promis de faire. Alors il fit un pas en avant.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce qu’il faut remarquer : Depuis le début et jusqu’au moment où le personnage est licencié, le lecteur n’a jamais accès à ses pensées, la narration n’est faite que de descriptions, et particulièrement de celle des sensations qu’il expérimente. C’est après son licenciement que ses pensées sont partagées au lecteur, comme si à ce moment, le personnage sortait de son quotidien aliénant pour recommencer à penser et non plus à agir avec automatisme. C’est ainsi que l’on peut expliquer le titre : ce personnage ne fait que ressentir avant son licenciement, il n’est qu’un corps dévoué à la tâche qui lui est attribuée. Il y a aussi une touche d’ironie dans ce titre, puisque le personnage est bien sûr loin d’être sensationnel. 


End file.
